custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vashari
Formerly known as Savari, Toa Vashari is an amphibious Mahri Toa from an alternate Mata Nui of another universe. History Beginning Toa Savari was never a Matoran. Much like Tahu and his team, Savari was built as a Toa and placed within Mata Nui in a small underwater village by the southern islands. He led a team of young Toa who were apprentices to the one remaining Toa of the team before them. While the other five of that team had transformed into Turanga, their leader, a Water Toa named Talerigh, remained. Talerigh was the strongest person under the great sea. Being a Mahri Toa of Water gave her great power and strengh, and she was well respected. She stayed a Toa to train Savari and his team. Talerigh was a master swordswoman, an art that Savari quickly took a liking to. Savari trained for many years with Talerigh, while the other five "slacked off," as he put it. None of them were prepared for the attack. A powerful Necromancer, Kulta the Skull Grinder, tore across the southern islands with an army of undead warriors. Talerigh led Savari and the other Toa against the invaders but were outmatched. Without any options left, The Toa led the Turaga and the Matoran to the only safe place, the surface. The Toa successfully led the Matoran to the island above their underwater village, but Kulta and his army were approaching fast. Talerigh and the other Toa stayed on the beachhead while Savari led the Matoran and Turanga across the island. When they reached the other side of the island, where a transport was waiting, Savari loaded the Matoran and Turaga onto the vehicle, but went back to the other Toa. When Savari arrived back on the other side of the island, he was already to late. Kulta and his army stood victorious over the bodies of six dead Toa. Savari challenged Kulta to a duel, which the Necromancer foolishly accepted. Taking Talerigh's sword, he found rage inside himself, a rage that allowed him to savagely kill Kulta. With their master dead, the undead army fell to pieces. Savari was alone. Savari didn't know where the Turaga had taken the Matoran, he couldn't know just in case Kulta had captured him. With nothing else to do, Savari buried his friends on the cliff looking over the beach. And there he stayed. Unmoving, weeping, for weeks. Until a strange Onu-Matoran appeared. Toroks Dimension Savari would go one to meet Hanah, learn from Xia in art drink mixing, and teach a class on sword fighting. The Secret Mission One day Torok call Savari into a private meeting. Believing he could turn to no one else, Torok requested that Savari undergo a top secret mission. Torok was put into a very uncomfortable, and private situation. Agreeing, though reluctant, Savari was sent to another world, a version of Spherous Magna that was millions of years advanced. Savari found himself in what was called a Metropolis, a mega city unlike anything Savari had ever seen. Meeting his contact, a GlatorIan codnamed Osiris. Osiris explained that the gigantic building at the center of the city was a casino, where the own was planning on hosting a high stakes card game for money and slaves. Savaris mission was to rescue one of those slaves. Osiris didnt know who the slave was, the reason they needed rescuing, or where to even go find them. The only to find out was to win the game. Savari would first have too replace one of the invited players who luckily enough no one knew exactly what he looked like. The Wilderness The Arena The Vezon Wars New Aterean War Rolviks Assault Post Assault Suva Battle The Tower End The New World Original History Begining Meeting Hanah Death and Resurrection The Arena Rebellion Personality Vashari is often perceived as cold and emotionless when in fact he is the opposite. He acutally loves too much, which has resulted in all of the tragedy in his life. This deep-seeded love makes him a very strict instructor, believing that discipline leads to safety. Powers and Abilities Through years of training Vasharis natural abilities are much higher than the average Toa, as well as his Elemental powers over Fire. Vashari is a master swordsman, and has the natural ability to learn how to use any weapon his picks up. As a Mahri Toa, Vashari can survive in most environments like under water or in the vacuum of space. Vashari is adept at using pure Toa energy as a weapon, most commonly in the form of the Hirodora. Vashari is a very adept bartender having picked up the craft from Xia, a resident of Toroks dimension. Vashari is a very competent teacher having taught a variety of beings, such as Solorok, Varo, and Salih, and even teaching Petram the Hirodora through a mind like from Rahzahkea. Vasharis major weakness is that cares too much about people, which has led to most of the tragedies in his life. The Hirodora is a powerful energy bomb made from pure concentrated Toa energy that explodes out ward in a massive dome. It is usually shaped like a Rahi or Kanohi based on the users personality, and is always fired from the hands or fingers. Vashari can change the size in order to control the radius of the explosion. The Konoryu is a more powerful Toa energy attack than the Hirodora. Though it dosent explode in the same way, it has more pure destructive power. It always forms the shape of a dragon with the body of a tornado, the spiraling motions giving it drilling power. The Konoryu is always project from the Users leg in a sycthe kick. This technique requires five times the amount of energy, and almost always leaves the user completely drained. Weapons and Equipment Without armor: Arthon - The Mask of Sonars. Proto Steel Power Sword - A strong lightweight sword that has belonged to Vashari since his creation. It was further tempered and enchanted to be unbreakable by Torok. Is also made to handle the extreme temputures of Vasharis Elemental Power. Proto Steel Climbing Claws - Climbing Claws taken from a fallen member of his original Toa team. Standard Cordak Blaster - A simple Cordak Blaster. Taken from a fallen member of his original Toa Team. Thornax Launcher - A Standard Thornax Launcher. Taken from a Vorox. Broken. Short Range Beam Rifle - A small shotgun like beam rifle. Taken from a fallen member of his original Toa team. Broken. Various Bombs - Vashari uses a variety of small bombs, such as Smoke, Grenades, and Flash. He learned how to make them from Hanah, who is a master demolitions artist. Various Random Objects - If necessary Vashari will use whatever's available. Vashari knows how to utilize most known weapons, and is naturally gifted in improvisation. Utility Belt - Holds stuff. Elemental Power Crystals - The red crystals on Vasharis body help increase his already powerful Elemental Power. The crystals must be forced into the body, inflicting constant pain on the user. With armor: Marender Armor - Magiclly imbued armor crafted from the husk of the Marender and formed by Teridax. Offers increased damage resistance, streamlined for aerodynamics, and increases environmental resistance. The Rail Gun - A large, armored Rail Gun Rifle. Uses magnetic acceleration to launch various rounds at least as fast a sound. Various Rail Rounds - Impact rounds, pierceing round, explosive rounds, smoke rounds, and various other kinds. Weapons Integration System - The Armor can take in weapons in a variety of ways, like setting up automatic torrent systems on his shoulders. Ammo and Bomb Generator - The Armor has a device that can automatically craft Ammo and Bombs. Jet Boosters - Jet Booster that allow Vashari to Hover. Vashari can also add his own Elemental Power to give full flight capabilities. Automatic Rapid-fire Cordak Blaster - An automatic sentry gun located in the Armors right shoulder. Forms Savari: Vashari original form had brighter colors and was less jagged. Vashari: The Vashari is burned on to his head, his colors darken with rust and age and his left arm is replaced as well as a torn black cloak. Extreme: Vashari is upgrade with armor made by Teridax from the remains of the Marender robot. Adds boosters, additional height and weight, and weaponry includeing a cannabalization program to add additional weaponry as well as a autonomous targeting system and bomb generater. Zom-Shari: A what if Zombie version of Vashari(which I may remake to but on here). His body and armor is twisted, and broken. His eyes and heart light are black and lifeless, and his claws are attached by magic chains fused to his arms. Zom-Shari is an unstoppable force of rage and vengeance, much like the Ghost Rider. The New World: Vasharis appearance changes a bit by the time the New World starts. He continues to wear some but not all of the Extreme armor, as well a updated weapons, colors, and a new cloak. The Meaning of Vashari The Vashari Brand is givin to those who break sacred laws. An anceint punishment from an unknown reality, those who bore the mark were meant to wander forever, cast out from society. The Vashari are forced to forever fight in a never ending battle searching for the meaning of the word. Though The Vashari know the meaning of the mark, they are forbidden by the magic of the mark to speak it, and can only be relased from it by asking someone else for its meaning. The meaning of Vashari can not be told, it can only known. The number of people who know it's meaning are few in even the Dimension that it orginates. Known Individuals who the meaning are: Toa Vashari, Torok, Solorok, Hanah, Velika(deceased), Makuta Teridax(Evil, deceased), Mata Nui(Various Versions), and potentially other trans dimensional beings. The Knights Of Vashari The Knights of Vashari are a group of six various beings who were all marked the Vashari curse. Though Vashari has not met with them for a long time, eventually they willl all come together in the new world. Vashari himself will lead them as a strike team. The other members are an alternate version of Rolvik, Makuta Antroz from the same world as Gold Teridax, an alternate version of Takua who was transformed back into his Matoran form, a sixth memeber who has yet to be made, and Hanah who volunteered to be with her Conjux Endura. Relationships Hanah was/still is Vashari's . They met long ago when Vashari first arrived in Torok's Dimension when he was still known as Savari. He met her at the popular Xias Nightclub. They are both still very much in love with each, and are equally saddened by the fact that they cannot be together. In the New World, Hanah has volunteered to take on the Vashari title after finally succumbing to her feelings for her Conjux. The thousands of years apart finally becoming to much for her to endure. Though sad to see her go, Torok grants her wish. Torok Back in the day Savari was Toroks closet friend. He treated him as an equal instead of a God. He helped train the people in swordsmanship, and even had a hand in creating Solorok. Until Savari was forced to break Toroks one and only rule, by murdering another of the residents. Torok was forced to uphold his one rule, and branded him Vashari and banishing him out into the multiverse. Despite everything, Vashari and Torok are still somewhat friends. Torok will appear if Vashari becomes desperate enough to call. Should Vashari ever die, Torok will appear and obliterate everything in sight, then precede to restore everything. Varo and Salih After having lost there friend and being save by Vashari, Varo and Salih came to idolize Vashari. Vashari came to care for them deeply in return. Vashari taught them how to fight and use a sword as well as fight symbiotically with him in emergency. Kind of like Soundwave and his minicons. Glacies and Petram Vashari sees them as friends and students as well, and understands that they are a bit skeptical of him. Solorok Savari and Hanah went on a mission to retrieve a special ebony ore that was radiated in the singularity field of a black hole. Its uniqueness was perfect to forge into Soloroks containment armor, it was indestructible with Torok being the only one who could mold it, and it could handle the extreme tempatures of Soloroks body. Vashari also named him and trained him in the art of the sword. Vasharis banishement was very hard on Solorok, almost entirely changing his world view. Insidian Almost off the bat Vashari and Insidian didn't like each other. After his short time with the Empire, Vashari decided to challenge Insidian for his mask. Vashari won, leaving the dark Toa broken and unconscious as well as taking his mask. Rahzahkea Vashari and Rahzakea seem to have a mutual respect for each other. Whether or not that they like other is yet to be seen. Teridax Adverse to each other at first, Vashari and Teridax have an understanding as well as mutual respect. Arilam and Orokal Vashari first met one of them in the Fortress, he question whichever one it was trying to look for an excuse to let him out of the prison. He tried to appeal to Vasharis sense of honor, vanity and other things trying to convince him to let him out. Vashari left, but left the keys behind anyway. Vasharis not really sure which is which, but he respects them enough to fight at their side. Ticeli Vashari and Ticeli don't really like each other that much, but it dosen't come across a hostile. They mostly make fun of each other. Shard Sylah Vashari is very sympathetic to Sylah and is willing to help her if she would only ask him too. Shadus(Main) Vashari thinks Shadus is too wild and would benefit from learning patience and meditation from him and the citizens of the Water District. The Avarage Citizen Vashari treats the average citizen like any Toa should, with respect. He's open to teaching whoever wants to learn the arts of swordsmanship, meditation, hand to hand combat, or share a simple drink at his bar. Trivia * Toa Vashari was originally just Toa Mahri Jaller who was a slave in Vezon's Area of Conquest. His best friend was Makuta Antroz, whose life he saved after Vashari and Hanah were trapped with him in a junk-filled prison. * Toa Vashari is based off of leader-type characters such as Batman, Optimus Prime, and Kakashi Hatake. He has shown this when he taught several Toa his hidden Hirodora technique, and several Matoran how to sword fight to defend themselves. * Toa Vashari is a Mahri Toa, meaning he can breathe underwater or in areas with no atmosphere. His body was naturally built with the Mahri breathing apparatus, hence the tubes leading from his head to his chest. * Vashari is always crying. Every minute of ever day for the last ten million years. This is why his mask hides his eyes. * The red spikes on Vasharis body are a double edged sword, while giving him an additional boost in his elemental powers, they are also torture devices that leave him in constant pain. * There are currently Six named characters with the Vashari title, but still use their names to avoid confusion. They are Makuta Antroz from the same dimension as Gold Teridax, an alternate Rolvik, an alternate Takua, Hanah for the new world, and Vashari himself. Currently the sixth does not exist in real life yet, but does in the game world. * Hirodora is literally Japanese for "Afternoon Tiger". * Vasharis stance is based off of Kylo Ren. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter